


His Favorite Flight Risk

by thenafics



Series: T's JayTim week 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, JayTimBINGO2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: Tim's bad ideas are brilliant half of the time, which he guesses is the reason General Wayne gives him so much latitude in what he does, but it seems like this one might pan out a little differently than anyone could have guessed.Another very late entry for JayTim Bingo 2019 Week Four- free prompt





	His Favorite Flight Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late! Turns out that I have no idea how to function with a soft deadline! I hope it's alright~  
a star wars au, because i'm a fan of the classics.  
also i like the idea of super elite death trooper jason defecting because he got his hands on some sappy romance novels

Attempted infiltration of a League of Shadows base known to be training shadow troopers for the first order was not a terribly bright idea on Tim’s part. He’s stuck inside and air vent and has been for the past hour, so he’s had plenty of time to think of all the reasons he really shouldn’t have done this. The cold air being blown through the ventilation duct has him shivering, his dull grey stealth flight suit doing little to hold back the power behind the air conditioner of unspeakable evil. He just has to wait another hour before the guard rotation shifts and then he’ll have the chance to sneak away with the data stick sitting heavy in his pocket.

The wait is torture. All Tim wants is to be back on the Redbird and on his way back to base, his R3 unit beeping in his ear. It seems like days pass until the halls clear and Tim starts to panic a little when a shadow trooper with a red insignia on their helmet stares at his vent for a good three minutes before wandering off to commit whatever unspeakable atrocities the al Ghul’s or the first order wanted done today. Even with that brief moment of panic, eventually, there’s a gap in the guard rotation that allows Tim to push out the grate and drop to the floor silently. Right at the feet of the trooper from before. As he’s hauled to his feet, Tim takes a moment to curse his own idiocy and try to remember contingency plan 5C. The trooper pries off his helmet and says pretty much the last thing Tim would expect from one of the notoriously fanatical shadow troopers.

“Please take me with you.”

“What?!”

“Please,” the trooper pleads, desperation showing on his surprisingly expressive face. “If I stay, they’ll recondition me.”

The absolutely devastating look on the trooper’s face triggers one of those moments Tim sometimes has where his brain makes him do something subconsciously, without consulting any of his higher order reasoning skills. He grabs the trooper’s hand.

“Let’s go.” He gets only the briefest glimpse of a radiant smile before the trooper jams his helmet back on with his other hand. There  _ are _ two seats in Redbird, so it’s not like there’s going to be any problem fitting.

They make it out by the skin of their teeth. The trooper deactivates keypads and stops Tim from running into the secondary patrols on the way out. To be honest, Tim’s not sure he would have been able to make it out without help. Neither of them relaxes until they leave the last of the tie fighters behind them with a jump through hyperspace. Tim lets out a whoop which is echoed by the beeping of R3-R0 and a shout from the now helmetless trooper. Tim can’t help but crack a smile at the obvious joy in the other man’s voice.

“What’s your name?” Tim shouts over the din of the engines.

“JS-5021.”

“No, not your ID tag, your name. I’m Tim. Tim Drake.” Tim resists the urge to tack on “espionage officer extraordinaire,” at the end, because it seems like a little too much confidence in light of their narrow escape.

“I’ve only ever been JS-5021.” The shadow trooper sounds a little lost and Tim’s heart swells in sympathy.

“When we get to base, the first thing we’re going to do is pick a name for you.”

“Like the ones in the old holos?”

“Yeah man, just like that. You like those?”

“I snuck them in. I would read them in my bunk at night.” JS-5021’s voice is full of the same quiet reverence as a child talking about meeting a jedi for the first time. All of a sudden, JS-5021’s full focus is on Tim. “Can I pick one of those names?”

Tim fumbles his words a little, shocked by the intensity of the gaze. It feels like he’s being physically weighed down with the weight of the trooper’s stare.

“Yeah, yeah. Of course JS.” Just like that, the invisible pressure is lifted off of Tim’s chest. With all the excitement of the escape and the adrenaline coursing through his veins, Tim had forgotten for a second that JS-5021 is one of the most highly trained stealth operatives that the League of Shadows has to offer and has probably lived most of his life in service of the First Order. 

“Thank you! I promise I’ll be useful!” JS-5021’s excitement is just as intense as his focus had been. Awareness of the danger in bringing this man back to base sits heavy in the center of Tim’s chest, in direct conflict with the desire he feels to be able to see that childlike joy spilled across the face of a man who doesn’t even have a  _ name _ yet. Tim takes the long way home.


End file.
